pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Infestation
Infestation is the third episode of the first season of Pokemon Guardians. Find the rest at Pokemon Guardians Episode Guide. Plot(Not Done) Nathan crawled through the cave, looking for a way out. He couldn't find Elekid, the rest of his team was gone, and most of his gear was destroyed, save for the night vision on his Poke Scanner. Even with that, he could barely see. The cave had random patches where there was random light, seeming to be reflected by the air itself. Somebody was chasing him, and he wasn't eager to find out who. He shifted his body closer to the wall, walking slowly over a ledge. Then he felt it. Like a ruffle against his ear. Wind. He glanced up, expecting to see an exit. Instead he saw an object from his nightmares. The Fallen Gliscor, the same one used by his abductor only three weeks ago. He would have screamed if it didn't use Poison Jab, slamming its fist into his windpipe. He gasps, his feet shuffling. Pebbles fall, and he could swear the Gliscor laughed as it slapped his face with its tail, knocking Nathan off. He still couldn't scream as he fell, all the way to the bottom. Nathan woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He ran his hands through his hair, getting some of the moisture out. It was the fourth time this week he'd been haunted by the nightmare. And it wasn't without reason. Team Shroud was an ancient enemy of the Guardians, and the Fallen Pokemon even older. Ever since the encounter, Nathan had been studying much more about Fallen Pokemon. They had been the Pokemon that Arceus couldn't control. They ruined early civilizations, killed hundreds of thousands of people and Pokemon alike. That was when Arceus created the Legendary Pokemon. They kept them under control, allowing villages to become towns, towns to become cities, and eventually for the world to be what it was like today. But in that time, a darkness had arisen. A darkness that challenged Arceus and everything he had created, everything he had striven for in this world. Their name? Team Shroud. They found weak spots in the protection of the legendaries, created 'Endarkened Zones' where they could turn Pokemon into their Fallen Form. They were defeated by the Guardians, who were, at the time, called the Warriors of Arceus Himself. And now, this threat had arisen again. But for the past three weeks, everything has been quiet. At least according to the others. Nathan could only count on this past week. He sighed, looking over at Elekid who was sound asleep. If only life were always easy. He got out of bed, walking out into the training yard. He'd lost some muscle during his time in the healing tanks, and he had intended to regain it. Already he'd become just as strong as before, and was now intent to reach his absolute maximum. He slapped on his TAABs, powering them up. He ran towards one of the dummies, activating the weapons at the very last second, slicing straight through the dummy. He smiled almost cockily. He'd made a few modifications to his TAABs after listening to Julie and Bruno going on a rant about how blades are more effective than whips, and how they could even make it so they don't slice through living organisms, blah blah blah, talky talky talky. Then when they start to talk about how to do it, Nathan listens well enough to end up modifying his TAABs to work with it. He was very pleased with the results, and was about to go inside when he heard a rustling. Looking up, he noticed a nest of Kakuna stationed in the tree, all resting from their own string. One was starting to stir. Naturally, Nathan knew to be quiet. His heart thudded in his chest. How had no one noticed this? If Kakuna were startled, they could evolve prematurely, resulting in some very angry Beedrills. He stealthily crept into the base, where he found Carla and Jackson hastily answering phone calls, responding with only a "Yes" or an "Mhm" here and there. He approaches Carla and asks her, "What's the problem?" She looks at him, her hair disgruntled from the hectic morning. "Bug Pokemon are all over the town! It's the worst spring swarm we've had yet." As she finishes, the phone rings again, and she grabs it, stuttering a moment as she listens about the problem. After she hangs the phone up, Jackson sets his down, and no other calls come in. The two sigh in relief. As Nathan gives her an inquisitive look, Carla continues. "Every spring we have a swarm of Bug-types. Normally it's nothing bad, maybe a few dozen larva stages. But now? There have been reports of swarms of Beedrill and Whirlipedes and all sorts of Bug-types invading the town." As she finishes, Nathan pales, then slowly gestures to the tree outside. Jackson and Carla look up and their eyes widen, noticing the Kakuna. "Those weren't there yesterday," was the only thing Jackson could grumble. Category:Episodes